Untitled for now
by Ultimate Warrior
Summary: This is a story set in the youth of Aragorn. I am not sure where it’s going at the moment so I would like some suggestions. You can be as critical as you wish.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings,

I do not own that many things,

I do not own an elf or tree,

These things that were not meant for me,

I do not own them now, I did not own them then,

Not now, not then not ever again,

I do not own the words I say,

I do not own that much this day,

I do not own my house,

I do not own a mouse,

I do not own Lord of the Rings,

I do not own the rights to things.

Summary: This is a story set in the youth of Aragorn. I am not sure where it's going at the moment so I would like some suggestions. You can be as critical as you wish.

Chapter 1

The sunlight danced along the dips and holes of the world as it ran across the morning world chasing the moon across the sky as the moon had done the night before. The flowers and plants stretched to meet the new dawn and to partake of the radiant goodness. The rivers and streams glistened and gleamed as the light was reflected off of their watery surfaces and darted around erratically. Morning dew spread about the long grass as the blades waved gently in the wind.

By a cliff face lay an Elf and a man sleeping peacefully as the sun rose. A stream ran swiftly beside the sleepers and a small cluster of trees stood nearby. Stretching as the sunlight hit his face and the birds chirped him awake, the elf sat up by his companion. The elf was blonde haired and fair in appearance, he eyes were blue as the sky yet deep as the sea. He stood up and stretched again, yawning as he did so. He walked the short way to the stream and leaning down he scooped up a small amount of water and drank from it before splashing the rest on his face. His long bangs clung to his face as he turned to face his companion, fixing his hair as he did so.

The young man slept still, peacefully beneath the shade of the cliff in the heat of the morning. His dark hair clung to his face as he lay still and silent beside the cliff. The clothes of the young man wrapped seemingly uncomfortably around him showing the signs of the mans moment in the night. A butterfly fluttered onto the mans nose, said man made a half-hearted effort to brush it away and went back to a sleeping state.

The elf chuckled at this, then a thought made its way into his head. Leaning down again to scoop up the cold stream water he glanced over at the man for signs of movement, there were none. He swung his arms in the direction of the man, splashing the cold water all over the sleeping man.

A screech erupted as the man awoke with a sudden shock. The man stood up looking down at his wet clothes with his hands and arms stretched out in front of him. "LEGOLAS!" He shouted irately at the elf. Said elf was laughing heartily at the mans predicament. In fact he was laughing so hard that he did not see the young man approaching him until he was pushed to the floor and found himself sitting in the stream.

"ESTEL!" The elf screeched, the teenage man could be very annoying to the elf at times, but this time he brought it on himself. Leaping to his feet he grabbed the laughing teenager and dragged him into the stream. The two rolled around in the water each pinning the other on at least one occasion each and dunking his opponents head beneath the water.

Elrond looked out of the window at his foster sons antics. 'Honestly he has to learn to grow up, he is practically an adult by the standards of men.' though the Elven lord. 'Legolas isn't much of a good influence either.' He gazed out at the two watching Legolas standing up only to be tackled down into the water by the six-teen year old. He sighed 'This is no way for a future king to behave. If he doesn't grow up I would fear for his children.' Aragorn stood up laughing at the drenched elf-prince when suddenly he was dragged under the waves by the Mirkwood prince. 'I should stop this before things get out of hand.' Elrond sighed again before turning on his heels and walking for the door.

Legolas dragged the limp teenager out of the stream and laid him upon the grass. He then promptly flopped down in the sunlight with his friend, both laughing and both completely soaked. A while after they calmed, Estel looked over at the elf. Legolas' hair was clinging to his face and body (he has long hair), his clothes were clinging to his body also. The young man took one look at the elf and burst into laughter again.

Similarly Legolas burst into laughter at the state of Estel. The man's hair was clinging to his face and his clothes clinging to his body, he looked like a drowned rat.

The laughter stopped once an "Ahem" was heard behind them. The young man and young Elf (By Elven standards you come of age around 2000 year of age, the human equivalent to 20) immediately stood up and turned to face the Elven Lord. Elrond stared intently at the two soaked children, at least they were in his eyes. "Would one of you mind telling me exactly what you were doing?" he asked.

"Well...you see..." Estel stammered. Legolas laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I don't want to know." The Elf lord said with a sigh before walking away. After a few steps he stopped. "Estel, I don't know what you think life is like out side these walls but I can tell you that you will need to grow up quickly if you expect to survive when you leave here."

"What do you mean Arda? I don't want to leave." Estel responded.

"It is not a question of wanting to or not Estel." The Elven lord turned to face Estel. "It is you destiny to leave here and eventually reunite the realms of men. I have seen it that you shall leave and one day you shall be crowned as king. But that is a long way off as far as I can see. Your behaviour does not befit that of a future king."

"What if I don't want to be king Arda? What if I want to stay here until I die?" Estel replied, anger boiling up inside of him. Legolas knew well enough not to get between the two when they argued.

"Then you would be a fool! The darkness is regaining its strength in the east and all of the realms of the free peoples are in danger. The power of the elves has dwindled and many of our people leave for the world in the west. Dwarves hide in their caves and care nothing for the world outside their halls. None now exist to withstand the power of Mordor should it attack head on. You would not be safe here." Elrond said, his voice getting steadily louder at he came to the end of his speech. For some reason Estel and himself had been getting involved in many arguments of late, and they could be over the smallest of things such as an untidy room. Whatever it was the pair were finding it hard to be in the same room with each other without fighting.

A silence drifted over the area, none wanting to break the silence. Eventually Elrond spoke again. "You will have to learn to take responsibility for what you do Estel." After this he walked away.

After a moment Estel turned to his Elven friend. "Legolas? Do you think I am irresponsible?"

"Um...wha...what does it matter what I think?" the Elf stammered not wanting to get involved.

"Please tell me Legolas." Estel pleaded.

The elf sighed. "Okay I tell you but you have to promise not to get mad."

"I promise." The teenager responded. "Now please tell me."

"At times you can be...irresponsible and you tend to act childish a lot." Legolas said, retreating a couple of steps and burying his head in his arms in case got angry. Nothing happened, after a moment Legolas raised his head and found that Estel had gone. Legolas saw his companion walking towards the stables. "Aw come on Estel! Don't be like that!" he shouted after him running after the teenager.

End Chapter 1

To be continued.

Please review and tell me what you think. Also I would like any suggestions on where to go from here. If any one has any idea on how I could progress this story please don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
